Elemental HERO Bladedge
エッジマン |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ エッジマン |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー エッジマン |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Ejjiman |trans = Elemental Hero Edgeman |image = ElementalHEROBladedgeMF03-EN-NPR-LE.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 2600 |def = 1800 |level = 7 |chlore = 这张卡攻击守备表示怪兽时，攻击力超越守备力的数值，给与对方基本分那个数值的战斗伤害。 |lore = During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. |frlore = Durant un combat entre cette carte attaquant et un monstre en Position de Défense dont la DEF est inférieure à l'ATK de cette carte, infligez la différence en dommages de combat aux Life Points de votre adversaire. |ptlore = Durante uma batalha entre esta carta atacando e um monstro na Posição de Defesa cuja DEF é menor que o ATK desta carta, inflija a diferença como Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente. |splore = Durante la batalla si esta carta ataca un monstruo en Posición de Defensa y la DEF es menor que el ATK de esta carta, infringe la diferencia en los Puntos de Vida de tu oponente. |effect1 = Continuous |number = 59793705 |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Elemental HERO |fusionmaterial1 = Elemental Hero Plasma Vice |fusionmaterial2 = Elemental Hero Wildedge |attack1 = Piercing |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-EN067 - SR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-EN002 - R) Elemental Energy (EEN-EN007 - SR/UtR) Mattel Action Figure Promos: Series 3 (MF03-EN005 - NPR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN019 - UR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN018 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-FR067 - SR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-FR002 - R) Elemental Energy (EEN-FR007 - SR/UtR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR019 - UR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR018 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-DE067 - SR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-DE002 - R) Elemental Energy (EEN-DE007 - SR/UtR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE019 - UR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE018 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-IT067 - SR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-IT002 - R) Elemental Energy (EEN-IT007 - SR/UtR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT019 - UR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT018 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-SP067 - SR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-SP002 - R) Elemental Energy (EEN-SP007 - SR/UtR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP019 - UR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP018 - C) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-JP002 - R) Elemental Energy (EEN-JP007 - SR/UtR) Expert Edition Volume.4 (EE04-JP067 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP019 - UR) |ae_sets = Elemental Energy (EEN-AE007 - SR/UtR) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-KR002 - R) Elemental Energy (EEN-KR007 - SR) Expert Edition Volume.4 (HGP4-KR067 - SR) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Super Rare) |gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |wc6_sets = Elemental Energy (Super Rare) Special Monsters B (Common) Direct Damage Collection (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = |manga_gx = }}